


Our starry night

by anikaa



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, PHWeek2020, Picnics, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikaa/pseuds/anikaa
Summary: Pandora Hearts Week, day 2: Starry sky.
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray & Oz Vessalius, Leo Baskerville & Elliot Nightray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heismysoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/gifts).



> hii! i know that it's not much, but i missed pandora hearts so i wrote it. if you want to, you can leave a comment and tell me what you think about that!

_There was a boy, who doesn’t believe._

The view of a night wasn’t something that Oz was paying more attention to. He just didn’t see anything interesting in it. It was kinda pretty - he had to say, but not the prettiest thing he saw.

But well, he was alone. He was 24 and he didn’t even know if something good is going to happened to him. So he was looking, wishing for a better future. He often just closed his eyes, while singing to well known melody, which was so close to his heart. He didn’t even know, when it happened to be his daily thing. Going on the balcony in his house and in the night looking at the sky.

He prefered when the sky was without stars. It was okay just looking at a dark sky. It wasn’t like there was any light there. So why does it has to shine from stars? Light doesn’t exist anymore.

Oz kinda wished to change his point of view here. He wanted to see something cool, something really beautiful. But he know, that he can’t do it alone.

~~~

“Oz-kun~!” Oz looked at the person, that came to his house. Leo smiled a little to him. “I’m so glad you are here! I wanted to ask you if you could do something for me?”

Oz couldn’t hide a surprise, “What is that?”

Leo started with his small, little cute voice. “Oz-kun, you know how me and Elliot are going every Sunday to the lake, right~?”

Right. Their own days. Oz was so so happy that they have each other. He knew, that his only friends are truly happy, and for him it was good enough.

“I know that.”

“Then, that thing for you is… could you go with us this week? Elliot’s taking his older brother with us, and he is scared that he is gonna feel alone there.”

Puppy eyes. Leo is doing puppy eyes. He lost.

Oz released his breathe. “I will go, he better be pretty.” 

Leo laughed at that.

~~~

“What should I wear?” This was the sentence, that Oz’s dog had to deal with for a whole day.

Believe or not, but Oz was a mess. He didn’t know what he should do there. He know how the day will be like: A picnic, a lot of teas, sitting on the grass, and looking at the sky.

The only thing that he liked was a tea, but he just didn’t see himself looking at the sky, with a sparkly eyes, or eating much there. So he didn’t have any encourage to go.

He sighed. He promised.

~~~

When the day of the meeting came, Oz sat with his coffee, waiting for Leo and Elliot to come for him. Brother of Elliot was supposed to be already there, because he was living close to the lake. Probably that’s why Elliot found this place.

A few moments later, he heard knocking.

“There you are, Pipsqueak!” He heard a voice of Elliot.

Oz smiled a little. Elliot was a good person, but he was still a Nightray. “Hiii, my wonderful friend!”

“WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!” Oz patted Elliot’s head at that, and he started running, so he didn’t get catch by him, with a small laugh.

Maybe it’s not going be this hard to him be there?

~~~

Oz saw that it’s probably here. A place, that looked a bit like a field, full of trees, a lake, a pretty boy―

Wait.

Oz blinked twice, while he went closer to Leo, “You didn’t tell me that he is so beautiful! What should I say to him? I should escape. It was nice knowing you, Leo. Tell Elliot, that Edgar is still better.” 

Elliot loudly laughed at that, “Come on, Oz! Meet a brother of mine! He is not going to kill you!”

“He might do that, with his beauty.”

Gilbert hearing that someone came, fastly get up, ready to see new people, who came.

Elliot smiled at that, oh, he saw this sparkly things in Gilbert’s eyes. “Oz-kun, that’s my brother, Gilbert.”

_Pretty name._

Oz tried to smile as softly as he could, “It’s nice to meet you, Gilbert.”

(Gilbert at this time thought, that he never saw softer smile.)

“Pleasure all mine.” Gilbert said, a little bit too nervous.

Then, they all were sitting on the blanket. Oz had to say, that it was pretty nice. It was a lot of sandwiches, cups of tea and a basket of fruits. It was evening, so it was pretty dark.

They were talking mostly about their memories. Oz found out, that Gilbert is in his age, and that he loves coffee. Elliot told him stories about their childhood and how he made Gilbert to read all Holly Knight series. Oz didn’t even know, that Elliot has a brother! (And he was going talk to him about that later. How he could hide someone that cute?!)

Suddenly, Elliot got a call. “It’s from Vincent.” He said surprised, looking at Gilbert, “I will better get that.” Elliot went a few trees from them.

Then, after two minutes he got back, “Oh, we are really sorry, but me and Leo had to go to Vincent now… Can you both stay there? Because we don’t have time to get Oz back home now, and he is here for the first time. We will be back in the midnight.”

When they went, there was a nice silence. 

“What do you think about playing ten question game?” Gilbert asked, suddenly. He really wanted to know more about Oz.

Oz nodded slowly.

“Okay, so I will start. It’s really important question for me, so… please answer what you truly think.” Oz curious looked at him. “Dogs or cats?” Gilbert asked.

Oz started laughing, “Dogs! I have even one dog in my house!”

Gilbert’s eyes started shining at this moment. Was it a destiny? Is it Oz who is going be with him for the rest of his life? Is he his soulmate?

_Stay cool, Gilbert!_

“Oh, a dog, really? What race? How old is they? What’s they name? Do you have a photo, maybe?”

Oz smiled, looking at Gilbert’s eyes, he was happy. “It’s a Husky, he is 19 years old, so you can say, that he was with me for almost all my life! Name is Oscar.”

Gilbert nodded, with a soft smile, while laying on the grass. “Look, how beautiful starry sky is today!”

Oz looked at him, “We are not playing anymore? I think it’s way more interesting, than looking at this boring stars. We see them every day.” 

“Huh?” Gilbert surprised looked at Oz. “But stars are really nice and every day they are different! You just have to think about what they might mean to you!”

He laid on the grass, next to Gilbert. “I don’t get it. They doesn’t have any meaning. It’s just… another starry night. A lot of stars, and black sky.”

“It’s not another starry night. Every of them are different!” 

“Why you loved that sky full of stars then?”

Gilbert stayed in a silence for a few moments. “You know, I always loved starry nights. They are giving me hope, that something is waiting for me. It’s like never-ending space. Maybe something just beautiful as it it?”

Oz looked at the starry sky again. He wished to see something that nice just like Gilbert, but he couldn’t. He even didn’t think that something good is waiting for him. But he thought, that it’s nice way to spend starry night. Next to person, who cares about stars a lot.

“Do you think that stars can think?” Gilbert heard a quiet question.

“Hmm I think, that they can even overthink why we are looking at them, and what we are talking about. Or thinking about which one will fall first.”

For the first time Oz felt something warm, while looking at the starry sky. He looked at the sky, and even if there wasn’t any stars that were falling, he wished.

_I wish, to see you a bit different in the future._

This was the first starry night they spend together.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was a calm night, when it supposed to be a night with falling stars. Gilbert was planning this night for weeks now, everything was supposed to be perfect! He had a lot of warm blankets, even if he never gets cold.

But Oz is a little ball of colness, for him even hugs weren’t any help. But he was so excited to see stars with Gilbert, that he agreed to spending all day on the outside.

It was already seven years since they first met. They were friends, (because Gilbert didn’t know how to tell his friend that he wants to be something more.) who were almost always next to each other. Leo laughed, that it was a destiny that get them together. (Elliot was that ‘destiny’).

At this moment he heard, that someone came. He smiled to Oz, who was the only person, who had keys to his house. He gave it to him after Oz was in the really bad state after breakup with someone.

Gilbert remembered, that when it happened, he gave Oz a lot of cups of tea to calm him down. Oz didn’t say even a word to him. He was just sitting in silence.

Gilbert, even if he known him for many years, he didn't even remember if there was a moment like that before.

_ He was holding his spare keys. "It's for you." He pulled his hand with a key to Oz. "It's a key to this house. Whenever you need it. You can even came here and try to do pancakes for yourself. It’s always opened for you . _

_ Oz smiled for the first time this day, holding tightly his new key in his hand. _

"What is my Gilbert thinking about, huh?" Oz asked, seeing how his friend is in different world.

Gilbert jumped a little, "Ummm, about Elliot of course!"

“I can’t believe that he didn’t tell me that he has you! Elliot was hiding it for YEARS, because he thought that we won’t be good for each other! How good, that Leo told him, that we seems like soulmates… And he still don’t like Edgar! After all this years he still doesn’t like him!”

Oz heard small laugh. He shut up immediately. Gilbert’s laugh was one of the best thing he ever heard. He loved that, he loved it for the very first time, and he loves that now too.

Gilbert stopped, looking with a care at Oz, “You are great, Oz.”

Oz confused, catched all the blankets, and just yelled, “I’m going to give it to the lake, and everything like that!”

A few moments later, Gilbert went to him, with pancakes and tea, looking if any of his blankets aren’t exactly in the lake. He saw that Oz was a mess after all.

They sat together, smiling, waiting for the stars.

“I can’t believe, that when we meet after our first meeting, you found out by Leo where I live, and you came here with ‘Oz, can I see your dog?’”

Gilbert hid face in his hand, “I just missed you, so I had to found out something, and it was my first though…”

Oz laughed a little, “I were so confused, but smile of yours, when you saw the dog was something amazing.”

“... Yes, of course, this smile was because of dog.” Gilbert blushed a bit, when he was drinking his cup of tea.

It was getting dark, so Oz with a smile, dragged Gilbert’s hand, so he could lie down next to him.

“Oh, so you are the first one for looking at stars this time, huh?” Gilbert asked, remembering that Oz used to don’t like looking at them.

“They granted my wish, I love looking at them now!”

Everything went silence in a moment. They just looked at the sky, with a soft smiles.

"Thank you for being here, Oz."

Suddenly, Oz heard a small voice, that was almost a whisper. He looked surprised at Gilbert. It wasn't his thing to say things like that.

Oz blushed a little, "Well, we are friends right? So of course I'm here! Always by your side."

Gilbert catched Oz’s hand, still looking at the stars, “You are, but I didn’t suppose that it’s gonna be like that! I thought you will leave after our first meeting.”

“What? Why?! You were the cutest, how I could even leave you?”

Gilbert smiled slightly, “Oz, I started talking about dogs, it was the dumbest thing ever! I mean, dogs are still awesome, but I should ask something else!”

Oz started laughing, “Well, after that we talked about stars, right? And now we are looking at the stars too. So it’s perfect, kinda as ours first meeting, huh?”

Oz’s eyes were glowing suddenly, when he raised his hand up, “Look! It’s a falling star, make a wish, Gilbert!”

Gilbert smiled at that. He had Oz, and it was probably the best thing he ever had.

_ I wish to be with Oz for forever. _

He smiled at that. Everything is gonna be okay. With him, with Oz, and with their own stars.

  
  



End file.
